Army
Army is the leader of the Orange Team and a member of the S4. Having first appeared in Splatoon, Army is a recurring character in the manga. Appearance Like a typical inkling, Army has a rounded black mask, sharp teeth, and Fennec Fox like ears. He also has two vertical dashes of face paint below his eyes. His hair and eyes are orange to match his team's motif, but he can change his tentacles' color at will. He wears a Special Forces Beret which covers his hair; however, four small tentacle buds are still visible on the back of his head. He also sports a Forge Inkling Parka and Punk Cherries. Personality Army is a stickler for abiding by his team's manual, dubbed the "S''quid Net manual''". Though he is punctual, he is not always courteous towards people he finds rambunctious. He believes that being able to predict the enemy ensures certain victory. However, after being bested by Blue Team, Army seems to have slackened slightly to the idea of relying less on his team's manual and more on intuition. According to the Squid Roster, Army is from a relatively noble family. His background could explain why he and his team are so studious of the battles they have participated in. Quotes * "We are the army." * "You may be calm now, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. We absolutely despise losing." * "We will win every battle, no matter what!! For if you don't win, your battles have no meaning!" * "That's correct! We will never let our opponents past us, for we have...The Squid Net Manual!!!" * "Don't waste your energy. Whatever you do, we will see right through it!" * "Silence, party animal!!" * "I HATE losing. Victory is EVERYTHING! It's not even worth battling if we don't WIN!" Trivia * He and his team carry "The Squid Net Manual" with them on the battlefield. They often pull it out during battle to gauge the enemy. * It is noted in the Squid Roster that he applies his own face paint. * After each battle or practice, Team Orange always makes sure to clean up after themselves. * In the Ranked Tournament Arc his reasoning for not participating is that he got stung by insects while gathering ingredients for curry, as a result he was confined to a wheelchair and was left unable to join the tourney. Rider instead takes his place in the team. * Army and Gloves are the only two Inklings to not be directly named after an article of clothing they possess. (Gloves has gloves on, but the shirt they come with do not contain "gloves" in its name.) Gallery Promotional Blue Team with S4 and Rider.png|Illustration of Blue Team, S4, and Rider. Covers Coroika Volume 2 Back (English).png|Back of the English cover of Volume 2 featuring the S4. Splatoon Splatoon 2 S4 Splatoon 2 Ch 4.png|The S4 together as a team. S4 Defeat.png|The S4 after being defeated by Emperor's Team. S4 Defeat_2.png|The S4 after being defeated by Emperor's Team. Squid Roster Army.png|Illustration of Army. Army Squid Roster 1.5.png|Various faces of Army. Category:Characters Category:Orange Team Category:S4 Category:Male